


You, Me and Gasket Five-Oh-Three

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Captain of the Guard Ronan, Established Relationship, Fluff, He Loves It, M/M, Ronan gets to be all protective, SCIFI AU, Space AU, king adam, over a reckless king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Ronan's job is to protect the King, whatever the costs. Some days he wishes the King were a little more willing to be protected.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106
Collections: TRC Spring Fling





	You, Me and Gasket Five-Oh-Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kieranfae (hobofaerie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobofaerie/gifts).



“Your majesty, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Ronan said, trying to keep his voice calm while his fingers itched to grab the King and pull him back into the room, back to safety. It was Ronan’s job to protect the King; it was also his honor and privilege. He couldn’t let the man die on his watch. 

“There was a crash. Captain. Don’t you think we need to investigate?” Adam’s bright eyes turned to Ronan, as fierce and independent as ever. The man may be burdened by the role his life had taken on but he never lost his intensity, that spark that made him want to charge headfirst into battle. It was something Ronan admired, even if it had caused him many sleepless nights. 

“I think that I need to keep you safe.” He repeated, watching the other crewmate shift uncomfortably next to him. Ronan was sure it was uncomfortable for him; he knew the rumors that went around that the two of them despised each other, hated being in the same room. They had no idea how wrong they were. 

“I’m always safe when you’re near.” Adam said, the sides of his mouth quirking up. 

Ronan sighed deeply. They were on a small ship, journeying to meet another leader and hopefully establish trade between their planets. It was supposed to be an easy journey, the barebones crew reflected that, but now there was a damned explosion and the ship’s readings were going haywire. It could mean many things- from something easily fixable to something life ending. Ronan had to stop himself from simply picking up the King and carrying him back into his suite. That was what he should do. It was his job to protect the man, even from himself.

But Ronan could never resist those eyes, bright purple and hopeful. It had gotten him into more trouble than he cared to recall but he never regretted it. 

The King looked mostly humanoid, there were only the small reminders that he was something different, alien- cheekbones a little too sharp, hips a little too jutted. Then there was his affinity for plants, something that Ronan still didn’t know if that was universal to his species or particular to Adam. Ronan had long since memorized all the differences between their two species, come to love all of them in those long nights that they had spent together.

Of course, that was forbidden. Ronan wasn't supposed to fall in love with anyone, let alone the King of his planet, and the King certainly wasn’t supposed to love him back. It was a doomed, fragile thing, something neither of them talked about because they knew how it had to end- horribly, painfully, at least for Ronan.

He didn’t care though. Ronan had known the end since it began; he accepted it, embraced it. It was worth it to hold Adam, to know how his lips felt. Everything else was secondary.

Adam leaned in, his breath hitting Ronan’s ear. “Where’s your sense of adventure, Lynch?” 

Ronan had to stop himself from shivering. Adam knew just how to get to him and he knew it. The King pulled back, his grin bigger than a human’s, knowing he had won. 

“If anything looks dangerous, we leave.” Ronan said, refusing to relent completely. “You have to promise me that much.” 

“Certainly.” Adam said, pleased with the result. “Come on, I don’t want to miss the first report.”

The other crewman relaxed, seemingly glad that he didn’t have to watch them argue. Adam dismissed him as they walked towards the noise, Ronan half a step behind Adam, watching his back even here. 

Ronan still hadn’t processed all the changes that had come over Adam since taking the throne. They’d known each other nearly since birth, the two always close even though they’d be assigned different paths. 

Adam had been a quiet child, not because he was meek but because he was watching, observing others. He had always seemed better suited to an advisor role, running the country from the shadows. It had been a surprise to everyone when the scepter had chosen him as king, passing over those that had been the sure bets and settling in front of him. Ronan had been there, watching like every palace servant, and he’d seen the shock on Adam’s face, the pause where he seemed sure that a mistake had been made. Then, when the specter didn’t move, he had slowly reached forward and taken it and the crown. He had carefully placed the crown on his head as he rose, turning to his people. 

The crowds had erupted, delighted, and all the betting men had lost as the long shot was crowned king. Ronan had simply smiled; he’d been rooting for Adam the whole time. The two of them had known each other since childhood, each in training for very different lots in life. He knew Adam would be a kind and just king; he’d come from nothing and would understand the plight of his people. 

Adam choosing him as his Captain of the Guard had been a shock to many, himself included. Ronan had never been a leader before, never commanded an army. He tried to talk Adam out of it- as he was sure others did too- but Adam refused to budge. He said he wanted someone he trusted and that Ronan would never lie to him or try to cover up the truth and that was what Adam needed in his court. 

That was as true then as it was now. They’d argued many times, Adam was headstrong and preferred to do things on his own but it wasn’t an option as a king. Everything needed to be approved by the council and Ronan wasn’t afraid to disagree with Adam or anyone else. It had led to heated moments but they usually found a way to meet in the middle. 

“This is not a good idea.” Ronan repeated as they walked down the narrow hallway. As they walked, he furiously tapped on his wrist cuff, trying to get someone to tell him what the hell had happened. No one was replying though, which only put him on even higher alert.

“I can’t sit back and wait.” Adam replied. “What if someone needs help?”

They finally made it to the area where the explosion had occurred. Ronan put a hand on Adam’s shoulder, stopping him. “I’m going first.” Ronan said, leaving no room to argue. He waited until Adam nodded then moved in, his phaser drawn and set to stun. When he first peered around the corner, he only saw smoke. A few steps later, he heard a familiar voice shouting. 

“What in Gavin’s green galaxy is going on?” Ronan growled, trying to fan some of the smoke away. 

“Gasket blew.” Aeryn, the ship’s co-pilot, said. She was covered in soot and looked pissed. “Blew a hole in the wall. We don’t have a mechanic aboard so I’ve been trying to fix the frell thing.”

“Did the 406 or 503 blow?” Adam asked from behind Ronan. 

Ronan turned, seeing that Adam had entered the room and was trying to peer into the tall column in the middle of the room. It was difficult due to the smoke but Ronan could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to solve the problem at hand. 

“I told you to stay put.” Ronan told him, locking his gun back at his hip.

The King only shrugged. “I didn’t hear screams, I assumed everything was fine.” He looked back at Aeryn. “Which one?”

“Um, 503, my liege.” 

Adam nodded. “I need a torch and screwdriver. And a damp towel.” She gaped at him. “Now!” He barked, his eyes flashing. 

“Yes, sir!” She finally moved, running out of the room, and Ronan watched as Adam turned on the fans, clearing the room of smoke. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, sweeping the rest of the room.

Adam was bent down, examining the broken gasket. “Fixing this. No one else knows how.”

“You’re the king. You can’t go around fixing ships.”

“No?” Adam looked up at him. He already had soot across his nose. “So we wait until help arrives, missing our first rendezvous with Splorch, a race known for its punctuality? Does that seem like a better option?”

“No but-” 

“Hand me that cloth.” 

He hesitated, ignoring Adam’s outstretched hand for a second. “At least let me do it.” Ronan said. “You’ll get your robes dirty.”

“You don’t know how.”

Ronan shrugged off his jacket, revealing his black tank top. He recognized the annoyance in Adam’s voice but he couldn’t allow him to do it; there was too much danger. This could still be sabotage and if anyone was going to get blown up, it was him.

“Then you’d better explain it well, Parrish. If the King shows up with a broken finger or cut forearm it reflects poorly on my skills and I can’t have that.” 

“Your skills are the ones that are poor, you’re going to the wrong panel.” 

Ronan glanced back, seeing the ghost of a smile on Adam’s lips. Glancing around to be sure they were truly alone, he moved in, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. When he pulled back, Adam followed him, bringing Ronan into a deeper kiss. 

“My liege, someone else could come in.” Ronan murmured, his hands settling on Adam’s hips. 

Adam’s response was to back him against the door, kissing him furiously. They were never alone, not as much as they wanted, and moments like this were too precious for him to argue very much. 

Until a knock made them leap apart.

“Oh thank Gavin,” Aeryn said, entering the room and not seeming to notice that both of them had bruised lips. “I was concerned that you were locked in. I have the tools you requested, my lord.” 

Adam nodded solemnly as he took the things from her hands, his face slipping back into practiced neutrality. “You may leave now. We will repair the issue.”

“Yes, m’lord.” Her look of surprise was brief and then she slipped out of the room, leaving them alone again. Adam moved closer to Ronan, crowding him perfectly. 

“We do need to actually repair this.” He said, forcing himself to look at the broken panel and not at Adam. 

Adam held out the towel, not moving back quite yet. “Wrap this towel around your hand and pull, don’t twist, the old one off.” 

“What happens if I twist?”

“That face I love will be marred by anti-matter.” Adam said, cupping it briefly and kissing him once more. Ronan kissed him for another minute, letting himself have something he normally couldn’t. 

Then he stepped away, kissing Adam’s cheek as he moved to the column. Adam stood behind him, pointing to the pieces and instructing him on what to do. 

“You’re terrible at this.” Adam remarked, leaning in to watch as he tried to untangle wires.

“Not all of us snuck away to learn ship mechanics.” He grumbled, leaning in to find the green wire Adam had described. 

“No, you snuck away to watch me learn about ship mechanics.” 

Ronan whirled to face him, a protest dying on his lips as he saw Adam’s smile. “You knew.”

“I dressed for it.” Adam said, stepping in and cupping Ronan’s face. It was the first time Adam had mentioned being interested in Ronan before they were together and he was trying not to hyperventilate. 

“I liked knowing you were close, even then. My protector.” 

“Adam-” The words stuck in his throat. Adam was good at speeches, he’d brought their world back from the brink of war and spurred on armies but it still shocked Ronan when he turned his words to Ronan, so earnest and open. 

Adam’s eyes flicked around the small room. “You know, this is the closest thing to a proper date we’ve been on.”

“If you would have just ditch that policy briefing like I asked, I would have taken you sun gliding.” Ronan replied, seeing that scheming look again. 

Adam chuckled then began typing something into his com. 

“What are you doing?” Ronan asked. 

“Ordering food.” Adam said. “We’ll have one of those picnics you’re always talking about.”

“In here?” He looked around the dusty room, sure that it was breaking some royal decree to have the King sit on the floor. 

Adam nodded, walking to the door as there was a sharp knock. Ronan could only imagine the scramble that had occurred in the kitchen to get the food here so quickly. Adam accepted a small bag of food and a blanket from a confused looking crewman. Closing the door, he spread the blanket out, adding a few drops of water to the food to rehydrate it. Soon there was a small feast in front of him, complete with all the random foods the ship kept on board. 

Adam looked up at him. Ronan was still near the gasket, eyeing it. “We’re still ahead of schedule. We can take this time.” Ronan didn’t move and Adam sighed. “Don’t make me order you.”

“But I like when you order me.” Ronan replied, moving to sit down next to him. “You’re so sexy and self righteous about it.”

Adam held up a protein cracker smeared with some glunberry jam. “Here.” He waited until Ronan opened his mouth, pressing his fingers into Ronan’s mouth and feeding him. Every time he did that, Ronan lost a year off his life. 

“Different than your palace meals.” He said, drawing back before he was too far gone and making a cracker for Adam. Adam leaned in, smiling as Ronan fed him, the two of them leaning far closer than they normally would. Ronan was trying to enjoy this but his brain was still shouting that he needed to be doing things, to fix the ship and get them back on track. He couldn’t turn it off, the part of him that screamed that he didn’t deserve this. 

“It’s better.” Adam leaned back, closing his eyes. “No one talking about policy or the newest planet in the alliance. It’s just us.” 

Ronan nodded, letting himself look at Adam. Usually it was stolen glances or a quick meeting of the eyes before they had to look away, trying not to be too obvious. Here, Ronan was free to stare all he wanted, soaking in how the King looked when he was relaxed, how long his blue tinged eyelashes were, everything. Ronan wanted to stay in this room forever. 

He gave himself five minutes, five minutes of Adam, of threading their fingers together and pressing soft kisses to his neck, five minutes of leaning against him and listening to him breathe. Five minutes of happiness. 

Then he forced himself to stand, knowing that he couldn’t stay like that forever. Adam let out an unhappy grunt, his eyes cracking open as he watched Ronan go back to the pillar. 

“You don’t have any idea what to do, do you?” Adam asked.

Ronan pointed to the empty space. “I need to put the new one in.” 

“I can see why you weren’t recruited by the scholars.” 

Ronan ignored him, turning back to the gasket. Soon, he felt Adam behind him, watching him intently. Ronan started to reach for a piece and was met with a sharp intake of breath. 

“What?” He reeled around to see that Adam was smiling.

“Nothing, just wanted to see your reaction.”

“Asshole.” 

“That’s simply a bodypart. Here.” Adam’s hand covered Ronan’s, guiding it back up to the exposed wires. “We need to open this part,” Adam used Ronan’s finger to point. “And then put the new piece in. Here.” He disappeared for a moment then returned with a screwdriver. “Use this.” 

They continued to work like that, Adam’s hand guiding Ronan’s. Ronan knew he was just making things harder, that Adam could have fixed this in minutes but he wasn’t going to say anything. He would never complain when Adam’s hands were on him and the man was behind him.

Nearly twenty minutes later, it was fixed. Ronan felt disappointed as Adam’s hand dropped and the ship roared back to life.

“Fixed.” Adam said, grinning as he wiped his hand over his face, leaving a smear of grease. 

Immediately, Ronan lifted his shirt, cleaning the smear. “Can’t have a dirty king.” He muttered, kissing Adam’s nose. 

“Gavin forbid.” Adam said, a flush appearing on his nose like it always did when Ronan gave him extra attention. 

Ronan was about to cup Adam’s cheek and kiss him, to enjoy the last few seconds of alone time, when there was a quick rap on the door. The two men jumped apart and the Captain poked his head in.

“Sire, we’ll be entering warp speed soon. If I may, I would suggest you both enter your seats.” 

Adam had already changed back into the King, his shoulders were drawn back and he nodded sharply. “We’ll be right out. Thank you.”

The man disappeared and Adam turned to him, pressing a quick kiss to Ronan’s lips. “Until the next broken gasket then.”

He turned to leave and Ronan furrowed his brows, realizing something. “Parrish, this ship was inspected before we came. You wouldn’t have messed with anything, right?”

Adam grinned. “That wouldn’t be very kingly, would it?” He asked, shrugging his jacket back on and leaving the small room.

Ronan shook his head, following his king and the love of his life to their jump seats. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spring fling. Happy May folks!   
> It took some real self control not to turn this into an epic adventure. May need to add one shots in the future...   
> Come talk to me on tumblr- tinyarmedtrex


End file.
